With her great blue eyes
by Evanae
Summary: Chez les Shadowhunter, être ce qu'il était ne devait pas se savoir. Ce n'était pas convenable. Alors quand il a fait ça pour la première fois, il s'est retrouvé perdu. Perdu entre les deux avant de finalement le choisir sans le vouloir car après tout, ça à toujours été lui, n'est-ce pas ?


**Bonjour,**

 **Je me lance dans ce fandom qui est tout nouveau pour moi. J'ai découvert cet univers récemment grâce à une amie et j'ai tout de suite adorée. Concrètement, j'ai découvert le premier épisode de la série, puis j'ai regardée le film et finalement je viens de finir le premier tome. Pour le coup, j'ai tout de suite adhéré aux personnages et surtout à Alec et Magnus, je les adore, aussi bien sur le papier qu'en image.**

 **Leur relation et surtout leurs caractères m'a donné l'inspi' pour un petit one-shot sur du Malec assez court et très gentil.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : petit update avec les rewiews en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, il regardait le plafond, les mains croisées sous sa tête. La couverture recouvrait le bas de son corps, la chaleur de la pièce suffisait à maintenir sa température et ne pas avoir froid. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient les différentes lignes dessinées sur le plafond de la chambre. Parfois, il bougeait un peu pour dégager une mèche noire qui venait s'installer devant ses yeux.

Alexander Lightwood repensait à sa journée. Tout ce qu'il venait de se dérouler en quelques heures, la décision d'aller confronter Magnus Bane pour que la fille retrouve ses souvenirs, l'intrusion dans le repère des vampires pour sauver le terrestre, mais surtout la rencontre avec Magnus Bane et ce qu'il avait dit. Ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Et surtout, Alec plongea dans le gouffre de ses souvenirs, se rappelant en détail sa première rencontre avec le sorcier. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu n'était pas dans son appartement, à une stupide fête. Enfin si, concrètement, c'était à une fête.

* * *

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Alexander Lightwood savait qu'il serait un Shadowhunter. Après tout, il était un enfant de Néphilim et de descendance direct d'une lignée de Chasseurs. Il faisait la fierté de son père qui lui donna encore plus envie de progresser. Tout a changé lorsque la famille Lightwood recueillit le fils d'un ami. Jonathan Christopher Wayland âgé de dix ans qui fut rapidement nommé Jace.

Son père ne parlait plus de lui, il félicitait toujours le petit nouveau. Il parlait sans cesse de ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, au point de mettre son ainé à l'écart. Alexander entrait alors en conflit contre son père pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. C'était loin d'être une guerre ouverte mais il s'agissait de remarques ci et là. Il se renfermait lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que son géniteur, ne s'ouvrant vraiment qu'en présence de Jace et Isabelle.

Le dernier conflit en date, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait cette fois-ci, dans les rues de Brooklyn. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait de l'institut en pleine nuit. Il le faisait depuis ses quatorze ans, Jace venait même avec lui à l'époque mais depuis peu, il préférait s'éloigner de lui lorsque ses pensées étaient sombres car être en compagnie du blond à ce moment là le détruisait encore plus à cause des fichues règles de l'Enclave.

Règles qui l'interdisaient d'être avec la personne qu'il aimait même si ladite personne ne le voyait que comme un frère. Mais la n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème était que les enfants de Néphilim ne pouvaient tomber amoureux d'une personne de leur sexe.

Problème que rencontrait Alec puisqu'il était homosexuel et qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait que les hommes. De toute sa vie. Et là, il était amoureux de Jace, son frère, son meilleur ami, son parabataï. Il se sentait donc mieux lorsqu'il était seul pendant ses moments sombres.

Ruminant encore un peu, il vit l'enseigne d'un club illuminer la nuit. Vu le quartier dans lequel il était, il pourrait se fondre dans la masse. Il regarda le nom. _Le Pandémonium_. Ouais, il y aurait même un peu d'action.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha du bar pour demander un verre. Le serveur s'occupa rapidement de lui. Il sentit alors une main dans son dos et regarda le nouveau venu qui s'installait à ses côtés.

-Tu es nouveau ici.

-Hum. Et ?

-Tu es jeune. As-tu seulement l'âge de boire ?

Il haussa un sourcil en le détaillant. Sa tenu était excentrique et il reconnu des caractéristiques appartenant aux Créatures Obscures. Il s'intéressa de nouveau à son verre pour le finir mais son voisin commandant un autre à sa place.

-Tu veux quoi sorcier ?

-Qui te dit que j'en suis un ? Sourit l'homme.

-Les caractéristiques animales que possèdent les sorciers. En l'occurrence je parle de tes yeux de chats et de ton nez.

Il vit le regard brillant et doré du sorcier qui semblait satisfait. Il but le deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme faire la même chose et recommander des verres. Il fut saisit par le bras et entrainé vers une alcôve avec des canapés. Le serveur apporta cette fois-ci une bouteille accompagnée de deux verres.

-Bien, maintenant si tu me disais ce qui amène un enfant de Néphilim aussi jeune dans un antre remplie de créatures obscures ? Susurra l'homme.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Alors dis-moi au moins ton âge ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne sais rien de toi, siffla-t-il méfiant.

L'homme se mit à rire et se pencha sur la table pour leurs servir deux verres. Il en tendit un à Alec qui s'en saisit sans rien laissé paraitre. Il ne le but pas immédiatement car si il savait sa limite pour l'alcool - merci Isabelle de les avoirs trainés dans de nombreuses soirées - le brun ne voulait pas l'atteindre trop rapidement surtout avec le sorcier à ses côtés.

-Je me nomme Magnus Bane, je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Et en l'occurrence, je te tiens à l'écart de tous problèmes. Donc. Qu'est-ce qui amène un gosse comme toi ici ?

-Je ne suis pas un gosse. J'ai quinze ans. Et j'ai le droit de venir dans un club.

-Je vois. Tu es un peu rebelle sur les bords monsieur-je-ne-suis-plus-un-enfant. Bien. Alors trinquons à cette soirée qui se promet fabuleuse.

Le sorcier, Magnus, souriait toujours. Alec ne dit rien et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Après tout il avait raison, il était ici pour boire, s'amuser, et surtout faire chier son père en découchant sans prévenir.

-Mais dis-moi joli-cœur, quel est ton nom ? Il ne me semble ne pas encore le savoir.

-Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood.

-Lightwood ? Comme c'est amusant. Je n'aurais pas fait le lien avec cette famille.

Il partit dans un léger rire. Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport avec sa famille avant de se souvenir que les sorciers étaient immortels et que celui-ci avait du connaitre ses parents ou tout autre membres plus âgés de sa famille. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur sa jambe.

-En tout cas joli-cœur, tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus, susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Alexander se sentit rougir alors que Magnus était toujours aussi proche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui mais aussi sa main bougée lentement sur sa cuisse en de petits cercles de plus en plus agrandit. Il comprit alors où voulait aller le plus âgé mais il ne se sentait pas de bouger car dans un sens ... Il se sentait bien. Extrêmement gêné mais tellement bien et à sa place.

L'adolescent ne dit rien lorsqu'une deuxième main vint caresser sa joue. Il se sentait partir, l'alcool commençant à l'engourdir. Il laissait les mains jouer avec ses vêtements. Il sentit aussi Magnus se rapprocher encore plus et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Le brun en profita pour le détailler. Détailler les yeux de chats qui le regardaient. La peau plus foncée. Les cheveux bruns auréolés de mèches colorées violettes. Les paillettes et le maquillage qui renforçaient ce regard.

-Tu es tellement beau joli-cœur. Mais tellement jeune aussi. Tous doivent se damner pour toi s'ils ne le sont pas déjà.

Alec n'écoutait pas un traitre mot mais sentait les paroles lui donner des frissons. Il sentit alors le sorcier se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit son souffle sur sa bouche et deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire dans un tendre baisé jusqu'à ce qu'une langue vienne caresser ses lèvres et quémander l'accès qu'il autorisa, toujours en se laissant guider.

Il sentit une main se poser dans son cou et la deuxième crocheter sa hanche et passer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Le brun se laissa allonger sur le canapé, un petit gémissement sortant de sa gorge pour se perdre dans celle du sorcier.

Magnus mit fin au baisé et le regarda en souriant. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux. Alec prit alors conscience de leur position. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches du sorcier, leurs deux regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas autorisé pour vous, les enfants de Néphilim d'aimer quelqu'un de sont propre sexe.

-C'est le cas, chuchota l'adolescent. Personne ne le sait.

-Pas même celui que tu aimes ?

-Encore moins lui.

Magnus sourit et se redressa en lui tendant la main. Il servit de nouveaux des verres et le tendit au plus jeune. Alexander l'accepta plus facilement cette fois-ci mais ne dit toujours rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon, le sorcier parlait pour lui.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Alec eût froid. Et pour cause, il se trouvait allongé sur un banc dans un parc. Il resserra son manteau sur ses épaules et se redressa. C'était la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait et soupira en décrochant.

« Tu es où ? Papa est furieux. »

-Je vais bien Izzy, souffla-t-il. Et je me moque de ce que papa peut penser.

« Rentre bientôt. Jace est à la limite de ratisser la ville pour t'en foutre une d'avoir fait le mur sans nous mais aussi sans prévenir. »

-'Kay.

Il raccrocha, reposa sa tête sur le banc avant de soupirer et se lever. Il essaya de repenser à la nuit qui venait de se passer sans grands succès. Une compilation d'images traversait sa tête. Il revoyait Magnus Bane, les verres qu'il lui donnait. Mais aussi le baisé. Ou plutôt les baisés. Et l'affirmation de l'homme qu'il pouvait penser à son bel amour secret, que cela ne le gênait pas.

En mettant les mains dans ses poches, il y trouva une note sur un papier coloré. Il reconnu le style même si ce n'était pas signé. _Tu seras toujours le bienvenu au Pandémonium joli-cœur. En espérant que ton cœur trouve celui qu'il lui faut._

Il n'avait pas revus Magnus pendant près de deux ans. Après tout, personne ne savait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et surtout, il ne valait mieux pas. Alors quand Jace leur apprit qu'ils devaient emmener Clary voir Magnus Bane pour qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs, l'enfant de Néphilim avait grogné. A la fois parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer la fille qui avait attiré le regard de celui qu'il aimait mais aussi car il ne savait pas ce que le sorcier ferait en le voyant.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent devant la boite, après s'être défoulé sur les motos des vampires pour faire passer le nœud dans sa gorge, le groupe y entra, rapidement accueillit par Magnus en personne. Le brun espéra qu'il ne ferait rien et même qu'il l'avait oublié. Ça vaudrait mieux pour eux deux, enfin surtout pour lui.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir convié des enfants de Néphilim.

-Magnus Bane, dit Jace. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Vous savez que je vous aime pas mais vous pouvez rester, uniquement à cause du jeune canon, susurra-t-il la voix charmeuse.

-Merci, répondirent Jace, Clary et Isabelle en même temps.

Magnus haussa les sourcils en les entendant. Alec se retint de se frapper le visage, ou de faire demi-tour. Oui, c'était une bonne idée ça, d'autant plus qu'il était un peu en arrière du groupe, personne ne le verrait partir.

-Quoi ? Chuchota le sorcier. Je. Hum. Je parlais de lui, avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Il tendit la main pour montrer Alexander qui ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Bon, et bien on dirait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il sentit quelques rougeurs recouvrir ses joues mais le sorcier passa bien vite en voyant sa gêne pour reporter le sujet sur la fille et l'entrainer plus loin alors qu'il s'éloignait pour boire un verre. Cette confrontation l'avait bien assez tendu.

* * *

Alexander soupira en fermant les yeux, retourner dans ses souvenirs le faisait toujours se sentir mal. À la fois pour Jace, qu'il aimait toujours un peu mais aussi pour Magnus avec lequel il ne savait pas comment agir. Il était toujours dans son lit. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il s'était passé, ni même s'il avait fini par s'endormir ou non. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement fatigué même si la soirée avait été assez longue. Il finit par fermer les yeux, se forçant à prendre du repos sentant que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être tendres.

Et il eût raison. Grâce à la fille, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle position. Bon, Jace y était aussi pour quelque chose. Toujours est-il que l'affrontement avec le démon supérieur l'avait laissé dans un sale état. Il se souvenait de rien d'autre que de la douleur de et l'inconscience dans laquelle il était plongé. Il savait qu'il avait appelé Jace et Izzy puis ... Il avait aussi dit le nom du sorcier.

Alec savait que quelqu'un était à ses côtés puisqu'il avait tenu une main pendant ce cauchemar. Il reprenait conscience par moment et pendant un instant, il avait reconnu ces yeux de chats. Ceux du sorcier. Ceux de Magnus. Lorsqu'il émergea totalement, il sentit la main dans la sienne, les doigts entrelacés aux siens.

En ouvrant ses yeux bleus, Alexander regarda les deux mains liées. La prise était lâche mais c'était bien réel. Remontant son regard sur le bras et le propriétaire de cette main, il sourit en voyant Magnus Bane, assit droit dans la chaise, les yeux fermés. Il en profita pour le détailler, conscient du privilège qu'il avait.

Le sorcier portait une tenue sombre pour passer inaperçu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même façon que la dernière fois. Il avait peut-être moins de maquillage et moins de paillette. A le comparer avec sa réputation, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait à un enterrement. Se mordant la lèvre, le brun resserra ses doigts, faisant sursauter Magnus qui ouvrit ses yeux dorés et les darda sur le plus jeune.

-Tu es éveillé. Bien. C'est très bien.

Alec n'eût pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il se leva, brisa l'étreinte de leurs mains et épousseta son vêtement. Pourtant, il se redressa vers lui et lui sourit. Répondant en même temps à sa question silencieuse.

-Je suis venu te soigner. Les Frères Silencieux ne pouvaient rien pour toi.

-Merci, croassa-t-il en maudissant sa voix cassée.

Magnus fit un geste de la main et commença à s'éloigner qu'Alexander la lui attrapa en se penchant du lit. Il gémit de douleur par le mouvement et l'asiatique se tourna vers lui, sans pour autant bouger ou l'aider à se réinstaller dans le lit.

-Tu dois te reposer.

-Restez, chuchota-t-il avec des yeux implorants.

-Même si tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, je dois partir et tu dois dormir, dit-il en caressant délicatement sa joue. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je m'en assurerais Alexander.

Le brun regarda le plus âgé partir avec une pointe de déception. Avant de se rendre compte de sa réaction. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi ? Pourquoi le sorcier lui faisait cet effet ? Il ... Il aimait Jace, il aimait son frère, son meilleur ami. Se rendant compte qu'il pensait au passé par rapport au blond, il en eût le souffle coupé. Regardant sa main qui avait tenue celle de Magnus, il sentit le papier qui y avait été glissé. Un numéro de téléphone et une adresse. Rien de plus.

* * *

Alexander se tenait devant la porte depuis plusieurs heures. Enfin, plutôt au coin de la rue. Il regardait la porte menant à l'appartement de Magnus Bane depuis tout se temps mais ne s'était pas approché pour la simple raison qu'il donnait une fête chez lui et que le Shadowhunter voulait s'entretenir en privé avec le sorcier.

En soupirant, il se décida à faire demi-tour car la soirée ne semblait plus finir et pour couronner la chose, il y avait assez de créatures obscures là-dedans pour qu'il ne risque pas sa vie. Surtout qu'il n'avait écouté aucune recommandations et une fois seul, il avait fais les cents pas à l'aide des béquilles sans tenir compte de ses blessures et que maintenant, il boitillait toujours.

Ses pas avaient mené Alexander jusqu'à un petit parc de quartier. Il s'assit sur un banc en soupirant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en gardant la tête baissée. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction du sorcier et cela l'effrayait. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui ? Après tout, il était immortel, il ne pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui, et encore pire. Il était un Shadowhunter.

-Arrête donc de ruminer.

Il sursauta en voyant Magnus Bane debout devant lui. Le sorcier portait un jean très serré violet avec une chemise noire largement ouverte sur son torse. Les paillettes étaient de retour à la fois sur sa peau mais aussi sur sa tenue. Il regarda les yeux de chats briller dans le noir, faisant ressortir le teint halé de sa peau.

-Tu n'es pas monté.

-Je n'étais pas attendus.

-Tu crois, sourit-il.

-Je souhaitais vous ... te parler seul à seul, pas au beau milieu d'une fête remplie de créatures obscures prêtes à se jeter sur le premier Shadowhunter qui passe et encore plus si celui-ci est blessé.

-Tu es retourné chasser, demanda le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Je ... je n'ai pas vraiment écouté quand tu as dit de me reposer.

Le plus âgé sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui et posa son bras sur le dossier, dans le dos du plus jeune, le forçant doucement à s'installer contre lui. Alec se laissa faire et posa son épaule contre la sienne, ses mains sur ses cuisses.

De sa main libre, Magnus joua avec les doigts du plus jeune en souriant, laissant ses pensées dériver et attendant qu'il parle. Cela ne servait à rien de commencer, Alexander se braquerait et hésiterait à se confier.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Izzy, je veux dire Isabelle, a dit que tu n'as rien demandé en retour.

-C'est le cas. Mais je peux changer d'avis si tu reviens sur le sujet, rigola-t-il.

-Tu dois avoir une raison.

Il força les yeux dorés de chat à croiser son regard bleu. Plongé l'un dans l'autre, sentit le bras dans son dos l'approcher encore plus du sorcier et son autre main se lier avec l'une des siennes, comme dans la chambre.

-C'est toi ma raison Alexander Lightwood. Juste toi. L'adolescent perdu qui est venu se saouler au Pandémonium, le jeune homme qui a accompagné ses amis pour demander de l'aide et qui a fini par les protéger tout en risquant sa vie.

Alec sentit Magnus se rapprocher de lui, il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, il les sentit être à peine effleurée avant que la sensation ne se retire. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pensé se fermer et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais perdu. Être ce que je suis, au sein de l'institut n'est pas ... Convenable. Et j'avais peur de la réaction de mon frère, de Jace.

-Haaa. Jace. Celui qui a capturé ton cœur.

Alexander sentit la jalousie pointer dans sa voix et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de lui ? Il ne savait pas, il ne ... Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Si le sorcier se doutait de son attirance pour le blond, pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi s'attardait-il avec lui et cherchais sa compagnie ?

-Le cœur à ses raisons joli-cœur, sourit Magnus.

-J'ai parlé à voix haute, constata Alec en se donnant une baffe mentale.

Réalisant sa réaction, il eût un arrêt sur image. Depuis quand agissait-il ainsi bon sang ? Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois. Il regarda Magnus qui lui regardait les étoiles. Le sorcier souriait et le brun ne put que sourire en le regardant. Il avait un effet sur lui, il le changeait et de ce qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui, c'était quelque chose de bien.

-En fait, je crois que ça à toujours été que toi.

-Je sais.

Le sorcier souriait toujours mais cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers le Shadowhunter. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre. Ils séparèrent avant de manquer d'air et Alec profita d'être un peu plus petit que Magnus pour oser mettre sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Les mains liées se caressaient tendrement ce qui eût le don de le rassurer quand à ce qu'il se passait entre eux car il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre eux mais ils avaient le temps d'en parler. Plus tard.

-Tu sais que c'est sur ce banc que je t'ai déposé endormit la première fois ?

* * *

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton petit mot, juste dire que c'est parfait me fait sourire car j'ai fait plaisir à un lecteur ou lectrice. En espérant que tu repasse par ici pour voir cette réponse.

 **Morgane-Ravenclaw :** Merci pour la rewiew, oui, je compte écrire d'autres fics sur ce fandom qui est bien pauvre en écrit français. Pour le moment je partage le recueil d'une amie sous le nom de Runes et je suis en ce moment même entrain d'écrire un début de fiction. J'espère avoir le plaisir de t'y retrouver !

 **BornToBeOriginal :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Franchement, qui n'aime pas Malec ? Je crois que je n'ai pas shipper un couple comme ça depuis longtemps ! En trois soirée j'ai lu les trois premiers tomes, j'ai lu avidement le quatrième pour pleurer en les voyant arriver aussi tard et j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir me procurer la suite afin de dévorer leur histoire ! Et non, je ne suis pas une Shadowhunter, je dirais plutôt ... Une sorcière, c'est cool les sorcières, ça a des pouvoirs magiques, ça ne s'emmerde pas à devoir faire respecter les lois et tuer ceux qui ne le font pas. Et en plus c'est immortelles. _Raaaahhhhh ! Image de Magnus, sort de ce corps !_

 **Sissi1789 :** Merci pour ta rewiew, même si je t'ai déjà répondu en roman dans un mp un peu plus tôt !

* * *

 **Et voilà~**

 **Une petite rewiew ?**


End file.
